


I Can't

by Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Soulmate AU, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Relationships: OC human/ Papyrus, Reader & Papyrus, Sans/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Reality

Humans don't have soulmates.  
  
  
You were convinced of this by now; that novels of such were just fantasy. At 33 you were self assured in this topic, but you weren't bitter about it. In fact you had a boyfriend you loved, but if anyone asked if you were soulmates you'd say no. You loved him, but you didn't ever feel the "spark" everyone talked about. You had fallen for him over time because he was good to you and yet he did not always understand you. You did not share an "unspoken bond." Your heart did not flutter when you had first met and you had not felt any sort of tug. It had not been a "whirl wind romance" like so many spoke of, but you figured this was true love; that it wasn't some heated passion that was glorified by movies and novels. You'd be the first to admit that he could probably do better than you because he was always trying to cuddle you, but you weren't an openly affectionate person. You never had been; even as a kid you'd only really tolerated kisses from family.

  
That was that way because you'd been taught that was what was expected of you, even if you didn't love said family member. You faked it because you had to. You told your boyfriend that you weren't a cuddler but that never stopped him from interrupting your tasks and making doing almost everything around the apartment a longer chore unless he was playing an online game or out of the apartment. Even with monsters being freed about 4 years ago, not that you'd met one, and rumors flying about how humans were suddenly finding their soul mate with a monster, you still hadn't really changed. To you, all those pairs only proved that love really was blind. You really couldn't see why someone would find a dog or lizard attractive even if they were humanoid. Not all were and those that weren't only confused you because you had never understood bestiality even if you knew about it.

  
You'd read about all sorts of love as a teenager out of curiosity, but as an adult out for a serious relationship you had long since discarded all those romantic notions most young women dreamed of. To you, love at first sight was a fool's dream. You weren't really one to champion arranged marriage but nor did you find it appalling as such a thing could be beneficial in the long run. You, however, knew you were not attractive enough to find such a thing and not end up being screwed over with infidelity by a more thin, bustier, super model-like woman. You had morals after all and you wouldn't be the "other woman" either so that had landed you where you were. You weren't inexperienced in the field of being with a man, but you weren't exactly "worldly" either. You tried to brush off such thoughts but it was really hard to focus when all you were doing was standing behind a register with a co-worker and nothing better to do.  
  


~~~  


  
He sighed inwardly as he took a sip of ketchup. He was used to the whispers now, the stares. He knew most humans saw him as a symbol of death; as if his existence hadn't been bad enough before the child had come four years ago. Oh he wasn't ungrateful to them. That wasn't it at all, but humans weren't entirely ready for a mountain full of monsters to just show up. Frisk had, of course, worked hard for monster rights and most humans were civil, but that didn't stop Sans from having to play his role as Judge more than he liked - along side Frisk - to send unruly humans to prison and such. So far there had been no dustings but Sans was no fool; it was just a matter of time. Even with all the monster-human soulmates popping up, he didn't thin much of the phrase etched along the inside of his bones along the ulna of his left hand. He'd had it since he was a babybones but had never heard it and assumed he was just the unfortunate, and that his mate was already dead. It happened.

Some monsters were just that unfortunately, some humans too though none of the humans had any such markings on them until the barrier had collapsed; it had been like the barrier had cost the humans their ability to so easily find their other half. Papyrus, his ever outgoing and some-what naive brother had found his upon reaching the surface; he, of all monsters, had been the first to pair up. His human mate was the complete opposite of him. Shy, quiet, and anything _but_ naive when she spoke; not to mention she was a psychiatrist. No one would have thought she'd fit his brother, but the pair actually complimented each other in everything and every way. His brother had been ecstatic, him less so, but who was he to not be happy for his baby brother finding such happiness? Now, though, he had two in his life who wanted to remind him he could be happy like that... at least until last night.

  
He'd been tired from his jobs and he did not mean to snap but... he had. The look of horror that crossed his brother's face when he'd almost yelled out "i can't because she's dead!" was enough to cool his anger and he'd escaped by taking a shortcut to Grillby's. He didn't want pity, least of all from his brother; so here he was downing Grillby's special ketchup and getting drunk, again, just so he could continue his now meaningless existence... 


	2. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Give Love a Bad Name (c) Bon Jovi

_Shot through the heart_  
 _And you're to blame_  
 _Darlin' you give love a bad name (bad name)_  
 _I play my part and you play your game_  
 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
 _You give love a bad name_  
  
  
You mouth the words as you listen to the song through your headphones. It was a song that not many knew nowadays. It was a song you had learned in your youth when you'd still been in high school. Normally you were not much for one for rock and roll, but this song had a beat you couldn't deny and had quickly become a favorite of yours. You'd had your heart broken in the past by those who had not been good to you so it sort of rang true for you though your relationships had been - sadly - never really in person until you had met your current boyfriend. You weren't thinking this though as the sound of Bon Jovi rang through your ears and you bobbed your head as you listened. You were riding a train.   
  


Why? Because you had needed a small vacation and that meant you had left town, without the boyfriend, for a couple of days. You were supposed to be meeting a friend, but they'd called the last minute to say they were sick and weren't going to make it. You weren't going to skip out on this though just because your friend wasn't feeling well. So here you were on a train to a city whose name you didn't care to recall, just so you could relax. Maybe you'd hit a local spa or something. You weren't sure. The train you were taking was a monorail that ran through, over and around the city. The sun was only starting to sink from it's mid-day position so the train was loaded with strangers who were on their own way to destinations only they knew. Not that you cared.  
  


When the train pulled to a stop you climbed out and went to a nearby taxi line so you could call a taxi and get to your hotel. No way you weren't calling a taxi in such a large city.   
  


~~~

This place was as good as any. It was all he could think as he arrived as the streets darkened with the sun sinking slowly. He was here because he knew if he wasn't going to be here he had to suffer the stares of his brother who had his soulmate and the pitiful stares of everyone else. Since that sudden shout from him a week ago things had been tense. No one had really said anything about it and they didn't treat him any different, but he could sense it when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't blame them, he had practically yelled at them both the most painful sort of idea that the two of them could have imagined and the topic of soulmates hadn't been brought up since by the pair. 

  
Sans sighed. What was the name of this city again? Nevermind, it didn't matter. He was here to just clear his head. Okay, that wasn't the only reason he was in this city. He had told Frisk he would accompany them on a trip here for some conference thing. That was over and done with now though and he was free to do as he wanted. Frisk was asleep, exhausted from all the time spent traveling that week so Sans had decided that walking the streets might clear his mind. They didn't exactly have a Grillby's here so he wasn't expecting too much.

It felt like one of those evenings where it should have been dreary and rainy, much like his mood.... but no. There were a few clouds here and there, sure, but it wasn't dreary enough to rain and it wasn't entirely sunny either. Where was a rain cloud when you needed one? He shoved the thoughts aside, that was sort of a cartoonish sort of thinking anyway. Of course that never happened in real life because the weather didn't just rain because someone was sad. That's not how things worked. He walked aimlessly through the streets, barely watching where he was going when he realized it wasn't entirely aimless.... he was in a park. 

Who was in a park at this hour? Him apparently. He was about to turn and head back to the hotel when something caught his attention and he froze. 


	3. Passing

You walked through the streets, having decided that the museum was fun and passed by a park. It was getting dark and you knew better than to linger in strange places. Though you noticed that a figure seemed to be talking with a larger one... you paused in your walk. Curiosity getting the better of you just a little. Enough to realize that what you were seeing was a monster. He wore a blue hoodie and shorts with white stripes and... pink house slippers? Well, that was an interesting choice. You couldn't see what type of monster he was from this distance though and you could see though that he was talking to a young teenager who seemed to be thanking him for something. You watched as he shrugged his shoulders a little in response then turned from the teenager suddenly. You couldn't help but stare when you finally got a good view of him.

  
  
A skeleton? Oh crap... that was scary... yup, you wanted nothing to do with that. Not to be prejudice but you were not a fan of Halloween for a reason and you really did NOT want to get acquainted with what looked like a walking, talking Halloween decoration. No matter how friendly he might be... and why were you still just standing there? Why weren't you bolting? This feeling... it was a tugging sensation. Like you were supposed to be there. Nope. This wasn't happening. This was not. Was he staring back? Why was he? Oh, well you supposed you were staring first. You felt your cheeks heat at being caught staring and jerk your gaze away and force yourself to continue walking to your hotel. 

  
  
This strange sensation though seemed to try to pull you back, but you were stronger than some stupid feeling you had in your chest. In fact, it was really strange... you didn't want to run from him, but to him. Wait, how did you even know the monster was a he? This was turning into a very weird night and you really didn't want to know exactly what was going on here. You just wanted to go back to him and - no! You pushed those thoughts away as you entered the hotel lobby. It was fortunate that the museum wasn't that far from your hotel. One of the reasons you'd gone to visit it and lingered so long even when others had come and gone at a quick pace.  
  


~~~

"Thanks so much again for stopping that guy."

"no problem. really." The guy that had been stalking the girl nearby was in handcuffs now and long gone, the teenager had held him here at this park for five minutes longer after the police had come and gone. Normally he would have stayed out of someone else's business but he couldn't have just stood there while the guy had robbed the woman. So of course he'd stepped in and knocked the guy out when he'd seen the guy threatening her with it. What a strange night this was turning out to be. So much for just clearing his head.

Then again, streets weren't usually safe on the surface at night since apparently it was during this time that a majority of the "bad" people came out to stalk unsuspecting victims. The thought made him sick. Humans really were vile creatures at times. Not all of them were, of course, but too many were. Enough to make him wonder why they didn't just execute 'em all. It'd save so much trouble... but no, there were humans who had high morale fiber apparently who didn't want criminals all just "taken care of" and instead opted to let them live despite the burden that was on society. Well, who was he to judge really? 

He had put that position aside the moment he'd stepped onto the surface... or rather, he wished he could. He'd been bombarded time and again by officials who wanted him to take a position to judge human souls and he honestly didn't want to. So far Frisk had intervened to keep him from being pushed into a corner with that. That kid really was good at that... Why was this teenager not letting him go? He felt a tugging sensation at his soul and it made him start. His eye lights shrunk in sudden surprise as he turned. 

Beautiful. 

No... gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.... 

It was all his mind could come up with as he saw the figure in the distance who seemed to be staring at him. His soul lurched forward.

No.... no no no no no no... this couldn't be... She wasn't... she couldn't be... 

He just stared, he didn't hear the teenager next to him ramble on; trying to get his attention again. Then she turned and walked off and he just stood there, trapped between the urge to ignore what he felt and that urge to run after her and sweep her off her feet and take her... anywhere she wanted to go.

Once she was out of sight a dull ache settled into his chest.

  
"Hello? Are... you okay?" He shook himself and turned the to kid before him.

"i'm fine. anyway, i have to go." Before the teenager could say anything he'd shortcut away.


	4. Dreams

What was that? You sat in your hotel feeling confused over what had just happened. You had never felt anything like that before; in all the years you had been around people, never had you felt a pull towards anyone. You'd felt repulsed or a feeling of trust... of knowing someone even though you didn't know them. What you had felt when you'd met those floating orbs... when he had seen you... it was something new and unknown. You weren't one who liked the unexpected to just jump out at you like that at night. Day time was hard enough to deal with surprises - good or bad. The dark? Nope. Mankind wasn't meant to be nocturnal. Although you knew the night time was usually the quietest time of the day and you often took advantage of it because you got more work done and you weren't a fan of crowds.

  
  
Not that you hated them or anything, you just enjoyed most things when there weren't a lot of strangers around. Maybe he was the same? Dang it! why were you thinking about a monster you didn't even know? With a sigh you decide to go to sleep and put this odd day behind you. It seemed, however, that even in dreams you couldn't escape that skeleton; but, surprisingly, in the dreams you weren't afraid and he seemed so gentle and warm...   
  
  


~~~

"I bet i-it was!" Sans sighed.

"i've been over this with everyone else already. i don't have a soulmate. i'd have probably met them by now if i did. besides, no one is going to say that nonsense the first time we meet."

"Ya shouldn't give up so easy punk! They're probably just waitin' for ya to find 'em again!" 

"it wasn't her, she ran off scared undyne. pretty sure if she was she wouldn't be scared of me." _at least that's the hope._

"O-oh. You d-didn't say that. I guess that m-makes sense."

"yeah, well, wasn't important. i'm just not meant to meet 'em. that's all there is to it. 'sides, with my luck they died in the war." That brought silence, so he changed the subject; hoping that would be the last he'd hear of this - finally. So, if his soulmate really wasn't alive, then why was it that night that he dreamed of the woman he had seen in the park, who had been watching him and the kid with those expressive eyes that could seem to see his soul and made him feel so vulnerable? He didn't understand it, but it was a change from the usual nightmares at least. 


	5. Spark of a Creative Soul

You loved to dance, just not publicly. It was one of the many forms of art you enjoyed but you really weren't the best and you weren't "known" let alone famous for it or anything else for that matter. You had the day off and you were pretty sure that no one was at the park at this hour. At 9 am kids were at school and most adults were at work or sleeping in likely. So with overcast weather who, besides you, in your home town would be out at a park? Especially with a boom box that was almost as old as you were but still worked. You liked classics... or what were classics now anyway. They were songs that you heard in your youth and had found a way to dance to them all by discovering hip-hop. It allowed you the freedom of expression to songs that had no traditional type of dance really suited for it like Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks or any of other such classics from him, Boyz II Men, Debbie Gibbson, Tiffany and many others. you were no where good enough to be professional and this was just a hobby anyway that you enjoyed rather than did performances or anything. You were not expecting an audience of any sort, so when you caught a flash of blue beneath a tree you stumbled in sheer shock and would have tumbled down the concrete steps had a pair of arms not scooped you up and a baritone voice made your heart skip.

  
  
"i got ya."   
  


  
~~~  


  
Sans wasn't sure what he preferred, the nightmares that always had haunted his nights or the torturous, lustful dreams of a woman whose name he did not know but whose soul seemed to glow in the night for him and him alone... 

He'd told everyone he just needed a vacation from the normal and they had accepted it with little question. He sought out a place with fewer people but plenty of parks for quiet reflection. He could not have done this on purpose if he'd tried. He'd been strolling in the quiet when the sound of music started up. He had thought it might be kids at first but something said otherwise, so he followed his curiosity. There she was, again. What were the fucking odds? He stared, mesmerized by your dance. His soul tugged him towards you, he moved to stand beneath a tree as you moved to the songs as if you were born to dance. In the blink of an eye he saw you catch sight of him, eyes widen with surprise and pitch forward. He short cut straight to you, catching you before you could fall down the concrete steps.

"i got ya." You looked up at him with those wide eyes. He thought you might run again or scream, but you didn't. For what seemed like an eternity the two of you just stared at one another without saying a single word. He felt his soul warm and it shone like a soft nightlight beneath the white tee he wore. _she... she's alive and... here._ After a moment he smiled a little.

"name's sans, sans the skeleton." To his delight you snorted in amusement and then replied.

"What kinda greeting is that? You a James Bond fan?" He couldn't help but stare then. It couldn't be...   
"What? Do I have something on my face?" The next words he said made your heart stop.

"i've been waiting to hear those words all my life." 

"Huh?" He shifted and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and there they were in a font you admired; the words you'd spoken: What kinda greeting is that? You a James Bond fan?

You felt an immediate reaction in the pit of your stomach. A sinking feeling because this skeleton was some how connected as a soulmate but... you didn't have a mark like that at all. There was that sinking sense of dread. The dread that said you were his soulmate, but he wasn't yours. 


	6. Shattered Truths

"Um, can you put me down please?" 

  
  
"oh, uh sure." He set you back on your feet again. You were sure he could pick up on your thoughts.  
"something wrong?"

  
  
"I... I have something I need to do. Sorry, I just remembered!" He seemed to know it was a lie, but gave you a smile anyway that about broke your heart. You couldn't just bring yourself to stay and risk a larger lie than that. You grabbed the boom box, shut it off and made a hasty retreat. You had a feeling he wasn't completely fooled despite that he had let you go... You weren't sure which was worse, that you'd lied to the guy who seemed so happy to be there - you also realized you hadn't introduced yourself back - or that you he wasn't your soulmate. You just hoped that might be the last time you'd see him. You were in a relationship already. Maybe not a "soulmate" one but you were happy and you could only feel this dreadful guilt for Sans.

  
  
He'd waited his whole life to meet you... you who were nothing special. Just a painful disappointment for an innocent monster...   
  
  


~~~

  
She ran off. Again. Sans let her go and hearing the quickly spoken excuse, he knew something was wrong. With a quiet, painful sigh, he headed to the hotel. There was only one reason he could think of that you'd skip out like that on him. It just figured... He mulled over what he should do now. It was clear you wanted nothing to do with him. So he'd leave you be... It didn't stop his soul from crying out for you. He called up Alphys.

  
  
"H-hello, this is Dr. Alphys." 

  
  
"hey al, what do you know about gettin' soulmarks removed?" There was dead silence on the other end.  
"al?" 

  
  
"Why? w-why do you wanna kn-now?"

  
  
"no point in havin' the mark if you don't have a soulmate right?" 

  
  
"B-but you don't k-kno-"

  
  
"al, let's be real here, everyone else has found theirs. i'm just unlucky is all. there's no point having an unwanted mark on me." 

  
  
"I s-see. M-most c-consider them sacred though a-and r-removing one is-"

  
  
"yeah al, i know." Again silence.

  
  
"A-are you sure you w-won't reconsider?"

  
  
"it's just a painful reminder al and honestly, i don't want to be burdened with it any more. this thing is just a curse for someone like me."

  
  
"I-i'll look into it f-for you th-then."

  
  
"thanks al, you're the best." 

  
  
"I don't k-know about that. I mean, what a-are friends f-for right?" 

  
  
"heh... right." He hung up and looked at the words, you were so beautiful... he closed his sockets. You weren't his though and that look in your eyes said it wasn't ever to be - that he wasn't your soulmate, but you were his... 

  
At least until he removed the mark. He would free you from the burden of this.


	7. Unending

"Are you okay?" You looked over at the man who'd been your boyfriend for years; he was good looking - not that looks mattered that much to you, he had a good heart and thought of you. He knew when you were happy, sad; he knew when to offer comfort and how to cheer you up so it was no surprise he'd picked up on your distress.

  
  
"Do you believe in the whole soulmates thing?" 

  
  
"Well, I kinda do with all the proof but I never got a mark; why are you asking all of the sudden? I thought we went over this." You sigh. 

  
  
"We have but earlier today someone came up to me... I was his soulmate but he isn't mine and I just fell like I ruined his life because of it." 

  
  
"I can't say I blame you for feeling guilty... but it's not like it's our fault we're blanks. I mean, if it was meant to be we wouldn't have blanks or those whose soul mates were long dead." You smiled a little, you weren't 100 percent better but his words did cheer you up some. You had been a romantic in your youth, however, and while you had become a person who didn't mind not having romance in their life, you still felt that fate had been as cruel as it had been kind.

  
  
For what else was it but cruelty to discover your soulmate's words were from a ouija board or a grave stone? Just as bad were those with no mark at all... Why would the universe make such magic that would cause so much pain? and what about those who had been abandoned by their loved ones when marks were discovered? Husbands, wives, fiances... all left because of some magic and a few words.  
  
  
  


~~~

  
You hoped you wouldn't run into him again any time soon, but you had a feeling you might anyway. Fate was mean that way, plus you couldn't just spend the rest of your life hiding from the guy either. Why, of all souls out there, was this skeleton being punished with you? What could he have possibly done? You couldn't get this out of your mind as you went to work; every thing was routine... but you didn't see him.

  
  
Was this whole fate meeting thing just in your head then? You find yourself wondering of and on about him as days pass and you see no sign of him. Maybe he didn't live in the town. Maybe something had happened? The thought filled you with a deep sense of guilt. You were washing your hands when you noticed something black in the palm of your hand. Had you spilled ink some how and just not noticed? You scrubbed at it but noticed it didn't seem to be coming off.

  
  
You washed the soap off to get a better look. Your eyes widened as you realized it wasn't a spot of ink but a simple phrase and as soon as you saw it you knew what it was... 


	8. A Choice to Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Skip The Author's Note! It's Important!!!

The sun set on the mountain, Sans just leaned against the tree as he watched his brother rest with his mate a few feet away. They hadn't been avoiding him since he'd come back but not much had been said either. A hand on his shoulder got his attention.

  
  
"hey, what's up?" It was just Frisk; they had come to visit.

  
  
*You seem troubled.

  
  
"heh, have ya met me kid?" His joking was met with silence.  
"you're imaginin' things. i'm fine." 

  
  
*No. You aren't.

  
  
He wanted to sigh.

  
  
*You haven't been yourself, you've been sleeping more too. Doing less. Sans, everyone is worried... it... it happened didn't it?

  
  
"you're either really perceptive or psychic." 

  
  
*What happened?

  
  
"nothing. nothing happened, at all. we just met and that was it."

  
  
*They didn't react?

  
  
"well, she did but no... not like that. must be a blank or worse..." 

  
  
*I'm sorry.

  
  
"eh, nothing for you to be sorry for. it just changes what i know. i thought she was dead. knowing she isn't and isn't meant to be mine doesn't change a thing."

  
  
*Except that.

  
  
"i know. please... don't tell paps about this. it would devastate him and he deserves to be happy. he'd just feel guilty that he has something i was never meant to." 

  
  
*Sans...

  
  
"it's okay kid. my brother is happy. what more do i need?"

  
  
*What am I to tell them then?

  
  
"just... no. don't tell anyone anything. it will only hurt them." Frisk sighed.

  
  
*I wish there was something I could do. I didn't free you all for... this to happen!

  
  
"yeah, i know kid. i know."   
  
  
~~~  
  
You knew what this meant. You realized you had a choice to make. You could let it go, never worry about it. Go on with your life, after all you didn't know anything about Sans. You had no reason to chase after him. You had a boyfriend who loved you and whom you loved. There was a choice here. As you realized what the choices were the world - in your mind - seemed to hold its breath. Waiting.


	9. Author's Note - DO NOT SKIP AHEAD!

Okay, so you did the right thing by not skipping over this.

There's a choice that you must make.

That's right. YOU choose what to do. 

Be careful though, your choice will impact another life. 

Regardless of what you choose, I hope that you got what you wanted. 

So then... go ahead. Make the choice. 


	10. Choice: Sans

Two weeks had passed. Frisk was sitting on the front porch when a car pulled up. One they didn't know and a human they didn't recognize stepped out.

  
  
*Hi, um, can I help you?

  
  
"Um, sorry, I didn't catch that." They stepped closer. Frisk repeated the question.

  
  
"Oh, uh, maybe? I was told by the embassy I'd find Sans here." Frisk seemed to brighten suddenly and pulled the woman into the house.

  
  
You stumble a little as the person you'd addressed tugged you into the house suddenly and up a set of stairs. You had no idea where they were taking you as you'd never really been here before. You soon find yourself pushed into a dark room where only the light from the door was there; the window of the room was covered by dark curtains.

  
  
"Sans?" A light flipped on a dresser near the window. The skeleton blinked, he was sitting in the bed; how had he... ? The question disappeared from your mind as you hear your name.

  
  
"what are you doing here?" 

  
  
"I thought, maybe, I'd give 'us' a shot." 

  
  
"us?" You move forward and hold out your hand to him, showing him the mark.  
"you..." You couldn't help but smile a little as he looked up at you with happy tears welling up at the edges of his sockets.  
"i'll make sure you never regret this." You were sure you'd made the right choice. Your former boyfriend had understood when you'd talked to him and, as it turned out, he'd been trying to figure out that week how to tell you that he'd found his own soulmate. It really was a blessing and you'd felt that things couldn't be more perfect, even if you'd never in a million years considered that your soulmate would be a pun-loving, wise cracking skeleton monster with a penchant for drinking ketchup like it was soda that was going out of style; but, you couldn't be happier either.


	11. Choice: You

You just stare at the mark and sigh. This was a nuisance. You loved your boyfriend and he loved you. Why would you just throw it all away for a stranger? Not to mention a monster who was more bones than anything. You had no desire to destroy the happiness you had.

  
  
Three weeks later... 

  
  
  
You really were bored on your day off and so you flipped on the TV. You usually didn't watch the news but as you flipped channels the announcement bulletin seemed to be everywhere.

  
  
"We interrupt the regularly scheduled program for a day in history." A reporter announced; you saw the ambassador with monsters behind them, all of them dressed in black.

  
  
*Today we lost a friend. A brother, a good soul who dedicated his life to peace between humans and monsters. He always had a joke and greeted everyone he met with a smile even when he didn't have to. He will be missed.

  
  
The camera angle then changed a bit as various monsters took turns giving testimony, dang this guy was liked. You shut it off before you got depressed by it. You put in a movie instead. Hours later you find that your place is quiet without your boyfriend. Where was he? Maybe he was just off with his friends again. That did happen from time to time so you weren't too worried or anything, you decided to go to bed.

  
  
The next morning you woke up to the place still being quiet. Okay, what the heck? You checked your phone and nearly dropped it:  
  
I know we've talked about being blanks and I don't do well with confrontations so... I found my soulmate. I'm sorry. She's perfect for me, I didn't know how to tell you. We're in Vegas right now and tomorrow it will be official.

  
  
  
The message, you noticed, had been sent last night... Your world seemed to be crashing around you. It all seemed so surreal. How were you going to go on? Did your supposed soulmate know this was - no. You couldn't blame a stranger, that was irrational. You weren't that irrational. Maybe you could visit him though, you had his name. He couldn't be that hard to find, right? 

  
  
Several weeks of searching and you finally arrived at the address. The house was small, you wondered if anyone was home... there were a lot of flowers everywhere. You knocked on the door and after a moment a tall skeleton appeared; he looked tired.

  
  
"Um... hi. I was told I could find Sans here?" 

  
  
"I Am Sorry Human. He... He... Passed... A F-few Weeks Ago."

  
  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry." 

  
  
"It... Is Fine. Would You Like To Come In?" You weren't sure how to answer, you felt horrible. Now all the flowers made sense and you had just reminded his brother of his loss and realized you had just missed your opportunity... 


End file.
